<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>until spring comes again by yongqin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929785">until spring comes again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongqin/pseuds/yongqin'>yongqin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, They're best friends, Unrequited Love, angst i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongqin/pseuds/yongqin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun is in love with his best friend who he's sure won't ever feel the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun &amp; Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>until spring comes again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck anxiously bit at his nails, sitting himself on a seat of a local cafe. His eyes occasionally turned to the door whenever the chimes played their sounds as customers entered. Frowning, he continued to wait for Renjun. Donghyuck felt his anxiety heighten as his previous nights without sleep make their affects on him.</p><p>“It's been almost an hour already. Where is he?" </p><p>Donghyuck sighed, getting up from his seat with a half full—or half empty, he didn’t care—cup of coffee in one hand and an untouched paper bag in the other.</p><p>Staring down at a page of his notebook, Donghyuck stroked the tip of his pen against the paper, the dark black ink marking the off-white-coloured page.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The Hanahaki disease is a disease that is caught when the victim is a sufferer of unrequited love. This causes the victim to grow blossoms in their lungs and cough up petals of any flower in significance of their life. The flowers that are grown in the lungs can be removed through surgery, but their feelings of love will disappear along with the flowers, too.</p>
</blockquote><p>Donghyuck had written this at the age of thirteen after finding out about the disease, eager to learn more. But years later, he wishes he hadn't romanticized this disease so much, not after all the suffering it hascaused him.</p><p>He tried not to pay attention to the ethereal trees that surrounded him and the blush-painted petals flew gracefully past him. They reminded him too much of his own pink-tinted petals, the ones that came from the flowers that grew inside his lungs and suffocated him.</p><p>He yawned, placing his pen on the mahogany-coloured notebook that was still opened and set on his lap, as he sat on a bench. </p><p>He was tired. The cups of coffee that he had in the morning did nothing to cure his exhaustion, instead just increasing his heart rate. or was it Renjun? he had no clue, but he knew deep down the boy was probably a tiny part of the reason.</p><p>At that moment, he just had to look up.</p><p>No, it wasn't anything that the dramas he watched on tv would consider tragic. The person he loved wasn't holding hands with or kissing anyone. 
Hell, the boy wasn't even with anyone, like the clichés. It was just <i>stupid</i> Renjun approaching him with that <i>stupid</i> and adorable smile of his on his <i>stupid</i>, beautiful face.</p><p>Suddenly, Donghyuck didn't want to be in love. Even though he would usually feel numb to the pains, the blooming of the said-beautiful pink blossoms inside of his chest was always so agonizing. Sometimes he found himself wanting it all to end, no matter how much he loved loving Renjun. Donghyuck felt his chest tighten and intensely fill with pretty blooms, and his breaths getting caught in his throat. Petals and bile made its way into his mouth, and he kept his mouth closed with his cheeks slightly puffed out. His mouth filled with an abnormally nasty taste, and he spat out the batch of bitterness. Some of the petals had teeth marks on its skin.</p><p>“Fuck, you were coughing a lot there," Renjun rushed to Donghyuck's side, holding the boy's cheeks in his face to check for any injuries. "Are you feeling okay?"

<i>I was coughing a lot? No shit</i>, Donghyuck wanted to say. </p><p>Donghyuck nodded, attempting to wipe the tiny bits of petal off from his lips without it being obvious. "Yeah, i'm alright." <i>'As expected, you forgot that we were supposed to hang out today,</i>’ goes unsaid. Donghyuck fakes a smile.</p><p>Before Renjun could speak, Donghyuck shooed him away. "Go. Your girlfriend’s waiting for you."</p><p>Renjun sighed, a slight frown on his face before he turned around to walk away and leave. A breath of relief escaped Donghyuck's mouth. He stepped back, uncovering the petals that were crushed under his feet. “Renjun. Stupid renjun.”</p><p>He looked down to the ground where the petals lay. Years ago, Donghyuck had discovered that the piles of soggy brown-tinted petals of sourness healed itself up. Donghyuck watched as the wrinkly petals shaped into a soft shade of rose again as if they had all just freshly fallen off a branch.</p><p>He smiled sadly, his eyes brimming with tears.</p><p>
  <i>Will I have to live like this forever?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if this is familiar to you, it's because i actually wrote and posted this story nearly two years ago!<br/>but then i deleted it haha but its back i guess?!?!?!?! i edited it a bit, but that's all i think?<br/>anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>